<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lance Is Tired by sugarblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506907">Lance Is Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom'>sugarblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I really wouldn't be surprised if this whole fic doesn't make sense, Probably ooc, What else is new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title.</p><p>(Takes place right between JN011 and 012)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Wataru | Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lance Is Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunshine cradled the planet in its embrace, playing tag with the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tiny kid cheered, making his way around Professor Oak’s ranch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two men sat next to each other, both watching the kid from afar, piles of report papers surrounding them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it have to come to this?” one of them asked, his signature swirling across the papers like the swirls on his red pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other paused for a moment. “Listen, Lance, can you please look after Ash for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You heard me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m not good with kids!” Lance said. “The sun’s barely up, and your kid’s already-” He rolled his wrist, mumbling to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that, he’ll probably be more like me than you,” Ash’s father said, jokingly tapping Lance’s hair with his pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you not up for it? Is the dragon master not up to the challenge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Lance rubbed his face. “Hey you don’t get to order me around like that,” he joked, stiffening when Ash ran up to them, babbling away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t?” the other man joked back, patting his knees and laughing when Ash leaped at him. Lance stared at them. “Ash, this is Lance!” Ash stared back at Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance took a sharp breath when Ash grabbed towards him with wide eyes. “It is nice to meet you, I’m Lance. I… promise to look after you. For your father’s sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash continued staring at Lance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did it feel like he shouldn’t have said that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can relax already, Lance.” Ash’s father patted Ash’s head. Ash sat between them, grinning at them. Lance only sweatdropped. “I wouldn’t want Ash to grow up to be as serious as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Ash’s father lightly smacked his blue pen against Lance’s arm. Lance rolled his eyes, handing his pen to Ash’s father and taking the blue one. “Actually, if you get back, you wouldn’t have to worry about that. How ‘bout it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ok! How about you two get to know each other a little better?” Ash’s father half-joked, “I do hope you two will both be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you elsewhere!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance froze when he was left alone with Ash, jawdropping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash babbled, burrowing under Lance’s cape and giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>am I going to do with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash cooed in response, patting the ground before grasping the air at Lance’s pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance’s face turned even more stoic as he continued writing his papers. “I really hope it won’t come to it. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> come to it. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” After a pause, Ash reached out to touch Lance’s arm. Lance scooted away. He held out a hand. “You do your part, and I’ll do mine, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, Ash hugged Lance’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I’m not gonna agree to that, it’s too </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lance mocked in a baby voice. “Your father often does that, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash patted Lance’s hand before scattering his papers all over the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking care of a kid. How hard could it be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Why did I not know that?! How could I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> known that?! No no no this cannot be, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>joking</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Are you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>pranking</span>
  </em>
  <span> me???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Oak, between bites of his breakfast, said over the video chat, “I would be more surprised if you had known. Besides, it was only a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumor </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Ash was-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one saving the world and riding Lugia? Knowing him, he probably did.” Lance paced around his office room, flicking his blue pen up and down. “Oh Mew oh Mew I need to pay even more attention to him! I need to- I have to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance.” Professor Oak tilted his head. “He won the Orange League just recently, you don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that. I still should have known he was…” Lance took a sharp breath. “He is going to give me a heart attack!” He gently set his pen next to an ink container, glancing to the side. “No no no no!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were used to it by now?” Lance fell silent. “Well, I’m sure Ash will be involved in more events like this one, so you better get ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Oak glanced out at his ranch where all of the pokemon were out and about, eating their breakfasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you time-traveled back from the future to tell me that,” Lance droned before placing a hand on his desk. “A kid like him should not have to get involved in any of it. Not just because... Mew, have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he had gone through </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Oh no, what is he up to now?!” he murmured the last part to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweatdropping, Professor Oak said, “No, I’m not that invested in his journey.” Lance pursed his lips, having a staring contest with his fountain pen. “But I don’t blame you. The Oran berry doesn’t fall far from the tree after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Yeah. Yes, I am fine.” Lance rubbed his eyes. “...Mm. Of course. You are right.” He cleared his throat, sporting a stoic face. “Keep me updated about Ash’s journeys, I will keep a closer eye on him while he is in Johto.” A pause. Lance picked his pen back up, trailing a finger across the ridges replacing the pen clip. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Oak sported a weak smile. “Promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance wildly gestured with his pen. “And he is so reckless, and he is so stubborn, and-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who uses fountain pens nowadays?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance scowled at Steven. “It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cynthia sweatdropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven held a red ballpoint pen out to Lance. “So what does that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance stared at it before staring at his pen. “I am not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>babysitter </span>
  </em>
  <span>signing their name on some random permission slip.” Side-eyeing Lance, Cynthia pursed her lips. Lance glared at her, daring her to say a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands nearly shook from how hard he’s clenching them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven glanced at Cynthia, murmuring, “Was that supposed to be a joke? Or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After glowering at his colleagues, Lance diverted, “And he gets into </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much trouble</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I need to keep such a close eye on where he is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does all of this have to do with my trip?” Steven cut in. Lance took a sharp breath, eyes screaming bloody murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cynthia swatted at Steven, hissing, “Shhh! I haven’t seen him like this since… forever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up straight, Lance flatly said, “What do you mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that.” Cynthia put her hands together. “So why is he getting you so heated? Come on, spill!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance paused. He turned to Steven. “I will cover you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Cynthia and Steven blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven held his hands out. “What, why? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take the challenge, so do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>question it.” Lance gripped his pen tighter. “I have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cynthia raised an eyebrow. “Is this about that Ash kid </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I do wonder, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Did he win a league or something-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is-” Lance shook his head. “No, I just… made a promise to look after him. That is all.” He deliberately glanced at Steven, pursing his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can never understand you, Lance,” Steven said. “Even if you made a promise, why are you so careful regarding this Ash kid? He just seems like trouble from what you’re telling us-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is my secondary champion you are talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cynthia and Steven exchanged a glance. “Then I hope you’ll eventually like the kid, considering you two have to work together,” Cynthia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Eventually’? He is a good kid.” Lance sweatdropped when both the other two Eastern region champions stared at him. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty unlikely he’ll run into us, you know,” Steven said, snapping out of his stupor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance stifled a chuckle. “We will see.” He twirled his pen, humming thoughtfully. “He is gonna go to Hoenn, probably Sinnoh as well. I should call Riley in that case. I would not be surprised if he ends up traveling to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he’s your secondary champion, he can probably take care of himself,” Cynthia said. “Take care of yourself first-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO he CANNOT,” Lance hissed, slamming a hand down. “‘Do not get involved’, and what does he do? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gets himself involved.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> survival instinct whatsoever! Mew, what if he gets hurt? What if he- I cannot just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep an eye on him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven droned, “Sounds like you’re worried about him.” Cynthia nodded in agreement, a mischievous spark in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I just… he just…” Lance crossed his arms, seesawing his pen. “He is… special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that another thing we’re not supposed to tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cynthia cut in, “Why do I get the feeling you meant that as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fact</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance ignored them. “Thank Mew he has not died- he is still alive. Probably literally. Oh Mew what else do I have to do? Why… I wonder if I could ask Mew for a favor to revive-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sleep-deprived,” Steven said, sweatdropping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have not met Ash yet.” Lance leaned back in his seat, eyes blank. “Who knows, maybe he will meet Arceus in Sinnoh. And I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He stared at his pen, rolling the rectangular shape between his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Lance and Steven both glanced at Cynthia. “There is just no way! We don’t even know if Arceus exists, and you mean to tell me he’ll just </span>
  <em>
    <span>magically</span>
  </em>
  <span> stumble across the god of this world?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance raised his hands. “Did not mean to upset you.” Ignoring Cynthia and Steven’s jaw drops, Lance continued, “I know you have spent your whole life researching legendaries, but I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>bet</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Ash will somehow meet them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he does, I’m traveling to Unova and talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alder</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cynthia hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are on!” Lance exclaimed, hiding a weak smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven stared at Lance. He peeked at Cynthia. “Psst, Cynthia, you mean to tell me he used to be like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance glanced off before staring at Steven. “And in the future, I want you to cover Kalos. A favor for a favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven paused. Cynthia narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I make it an order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two champions rolled their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven said, “Oh there it is. Alright alright. What regions are left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not know if Ash will go to Alola considering there is no league there, but he probably will find </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason to stay. I do not know if that is good or bad, but I am contacting Kukui anyways. And that leaves Galar. I have to contact Leon and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can take care of-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never mentioned Ash.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance twitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cynthia tilted her head. “Huh, this is normally around the time you try to threaten each other. Especially you, Lance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M not up for it,” Lance admitted, playfully brandishing his pen with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Who are you and what have you done with Lance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven chuckled. “That’s what I’ve been saying! Or are you so sleep deprived that you’re actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> irritable than usual?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance shot a glare at Steven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Lance, you know Steven’s just worried for you,” Cynthia said before smirking. “Just like you’re worried for that random kid-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you shut it.” Lance droned, trailing a finger over the edge of his pen. “He’s got enough on his shoulders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even more than you?” Cynthia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven hummed in agreement. “Yeah, are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance answered them with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We’ll make sure Ash stays safe for you, promise. You can actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bit. Maybe go get lunch or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the promise-” Cynthia and Steven both deadpanned at Lance. “...Alright, fine. You can try,” Lance said with a defeated sigh. “...And uh, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cynthia burst, “Group hug!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up-” Lance protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his pen between his hands when squished between Cynthia and Steven, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash grinned as Gou and Gary chatted about fossil pokemon, ambling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu patted Ash’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know right?” Ash tickled under Pikachu’s chin. “What do you say we go see Professor Oak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chirping, Pikachu pointed to the back. Ash nodded, peeking into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Oak was adjusting his camera, grinning at the video chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he still in Galar?” the voice over the chat said. “Off being the hero of swords and shields or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash and Pikachu blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s in the room,” Professor Oak answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waving, Ash stepped forward. “Long time no see, Lance! Still wearing that cape of yours?” he joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance stared at him, nearly dropping his pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of tv static and battling filled the rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re one to say,” he said with a playful scowl. “And I told you to ‘stop by my office anytime’, Ash.” Pikachu snickered, hopping down onto the table and patting at the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops. Typical me, forgetting everything.” He stared at Lance’s pen, blinking when Lance set it down with blank eyes. “Oh, how about I fly over right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance paused. “Book a plane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it!” Ash and Pikachu exchanged a grin. “Is now a good time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance dragged a hand down his face. “You might as well,” he said with a sigh. Ash paused. “...What did you think I meant when I said ‘stop by my office </span>
  <em>
    <span>anytime</span>
  </em>
  <span>’?” Lance rubbed his temples. “Just, sorry, yeah, now is a good time. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Oak raised an eyebrow as Ash zoomed out the room. Pikachu saluted Lance before sprinting after Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Professor Oak asked. Lance shrugged. “Well, I believe you’re doing better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muffled laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?” Lance answered with a weak smile. “Why not the opposite? I sure feel weird about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just not used to it. Change it up, you know?” Professor Oak stared at Lance’s pen, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Lance physically restrained himself from wincing. “...Kinda pathetic, yeah.” He poked his pen, lip quivering. “I promise I am not… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> caring about Ash-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about Ash. This is about you.” Lance blinked. “So I’ll ask you again. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Meh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Oak smiled. “That’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance stared at his pen before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awkward silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Does Ash even know where my office is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only elites and champions are allowed,” the guards said. Ash and Pikachu both sweatdropped. Before they could say anything, the guards stepped out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thank you?” Ash peeked into the building, glancing around. “Now, where do you think he is?” Pikachu cooed, ears twitching. “Hm, maybe! It feels like he’s over there-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been in contact with ghosts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu chirped up at Ash, who turned to face the newcomer. “Oh hello Agatha! And yeah, a Gengar, actually!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Agatha’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Congratulations.” Before Ash could respond, she mused, “We don’t see you around often, if at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, whoops, silly me! Hope I’m not intruding or anything.” He patted Pikachu’s head, continuing, “I wanted to check on Lance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever the hero.” Ash blinked. Agatha pointed down the hall with her cane. “You can’t miss his office.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool! Thank you!” Ash waved, sprinting away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu poked Ash’s cheek before pointing to a large door. Ash trailed a finger across the Dratini evolutionary line design with a smile before peeking in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> what we just said?” the voice over Lance’s phone said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance rolled his eyes, setting down a stack of freshly printed papers. “Yeah yeah, self-care, whatever, of course you would say that. Tell that to Ash.” He ended the call, staring up at Ash and Pikachu. “Oh look who it is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fidgeting with his pen, Lance gestured Ash and Pikachu over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash stared at Lance’s pen, subconsciously stepping forward with a hand in his left pocket. “...That’s a… an interesting pen.” Pikachu peeked up at Ash, ears flicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance held his pen up to the light. The sword design on it gleamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. A shame we never found the other one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapping the ridges on the pen, Lance turned around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door behind the office swung open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash subconsciously stepped forward. Pikachu’s eyes were just as wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green bombarded him. Trees, fields of grass, bushes. Tiny wind chimes hung near the courtyard walls. The roads all lead to a pavilion, which was practically glowing in the setting sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Green. Gleaming eyes. Laughing at clouds. Swirling attacks. Papers flying. Ridiculous voices. Morbid jokes. Pranks. Teasing each other’s fashion choices. Flying on Dragonite. Playful scowls. More laughter. Aegislash. Pen fights.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash blinked before narrowing his eyes. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance held the pen closer. “It is just… weird.” He shook his head. “Sorry, just not used to this.” Ash stared down at his new shoes before raising an eyebrow. “I have a pretty set schedule after all. And it does not include visiting… here. Ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Should we leave?” Ash asked, letting Pikachu roam the place. “You… feel sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-so are you going to be alright?” Racing thoughts. Silent tears. Reassuring. Hugs. Jokes. Playing on the swing. Agatha. Mockery. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Furrowed eyebrows. Embodiment of will, dissipating into… ash. Ash. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Ash</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash held a hand out before dropping it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memories spaced out farther and farther. Until it trickled to a stop. Nothing but the past rewinding on repeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance held his breath and pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So!” he burst. “Any new pokemon I should know about? I haven’t kept track since Alola… Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu scampered over, patting at Ash’s leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash raised an eyebrow. “Well, only one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes gleamed as he praised his new pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so much like…” Weak laughter. “Ok. If you have that pokemon right now, I’d love to meet them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance stepped into the pavilion, nudging against the swing in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winced when Ash beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze when Dragonite appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Lance’s voice and legs trembled. He casually leaned back against the swing, faking a cough. “I mean, wow, look at your Dragonite! They’re how you got here, right? They’re beautiful! Look at those scales! Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can’t believe it!” Lance paused, before mocking, “Did you plan this just to impress me or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash shrugged, laughing when Dragonite hugged him and Pikachu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes gleamed. He glanced off. He stared at the pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bubbling laugh was contagious, but the twinge in Lance’s heart kept him from joining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, imagine if you got a Lucario,” Lance murmured to himself. “That would be fitting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Ash’s face flickered with wariness. Pikachu stared at Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, never mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash patted Dragonite’s head with a frozen smile before turning to Lance. “So uh, were you in Alola?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish. But at least you… relatively stayed in one location.” Lance waved the pen at Ash. “And I thought you would stay there longer! It’s a wonderful place!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Longer’?” Ash watched Pikachu and Dragonite chirp at each other. “I like traveling way too much to continue staying, even if it was a nice break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance rolled his eyes, dramatically sighing. “Instead you’re traveling all over the world, getting into who knows how much trouble.” His sigh turned into a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash sported a sheepish grin before saying, “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Oh Mew, not you too!” Ash laughed, twirling to face Pikachu and Dragonite. Lance rolled his eyes. “I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I trust you to take care of yourself. Relatively.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that?” Ash joked, patting both of his pokemon. “...Speaking of trust, thank you for bringing me here. This means a lot to you, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance froze, staring directly at Ash. “You could say that.” He absentmindedly swung back and forth, flicking the pen. “It always haunted me. So I am actually glad you are here.” Ash sported a thoughtful look before grinning and bounding over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu and Dragonite nodded to each other, exploring the place together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A guardian ghost?” Ash asked, jostling the swing and making Lance cling to the chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, Agatha always liked him better anyways,” Lance murmured, setting the pen down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash stopped swinging. “Er, I guess? Darkrai is… is Darkrai a ghost? I’m not sure.” Lance blinked, weakly smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, this isn’t about Alamos… Sorry. And sorry for bringing it up. And sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok! You can stop with the apologizing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s pokemon both glanced over, tilting their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash reassured them with a wave before leaning back against the swing. “So. You knew about Alamos too… Yeah, of course you knew.” He watched Lance twirl the pen around his thumb again, putting his hand in his left pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you remember your father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.” Ash took his hand out, not meeting Lance’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am… I was close to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash placed his palms down on the swing. “Oh. I’m sorry. Are you alright? Er, are you going to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is ok-” Ash whipped his head up to stare at Lance. “Ok fine, no. But it’ll be alright.” Lance pursed his lips, forcing himself to loosen his grip on the pen. “How long has it been? A decade? More? Yeah definitely more...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m usually too busy to keep track of time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance froze. “...You- Yes, right. You get it. Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash simply shrugged. “Things will never go back to how they used to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” Lance tapped Ash’s shoulder with the pen. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’m great! What do you want to talk about my father for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I made a promise. To look after you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well you didn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda failed, yeah, I know,” Lance begrudgingly murmured, staring at the pen as if it was the only thing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t. I was the one who didn’t realize it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you got hurt?” Ash took a sharp breath, forcing a grin. “I’m glad. That you’ll be alright. I’m happy for you. Genuinely! I’m utterly overjoyed you aren’t… Sorry, never mind-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you’re not allowed to copy my style.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash cracked a faint smile before sighing. “You didn’t have to promise- You </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to- You probably didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to… look after me. My father just forced you to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you a psychic now?” Ash blinked. “Come on, even if you-” Lance yawned, causing Ash to wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash opened his mouth but fell silent for a moment. “Listen, Lance, promise </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ll take care of yourself first. Don’t be like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ignoring that second part, I’m sorry, are you ordering me around?” Lance joked, tapping the edge of Ash’s cap with the pen. “Not even your father ‘forced’ me to do anything-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Lance stifled a chuckle. “Oh Mew, now I don’t know who you remind me more of. I haven’t negatively influenced you </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, have I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should ask you that question!” Ash joked back with a beaming grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sweatdropped, a myriad of thoughts swirling in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bzzt! Bzzt!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash shoved his hand into his right pocket, pulling out his phone. His pokemon padded over, curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Lance cut himself off. “No, I get it. Of course you want to leave.” He placed his hands behind the back of the swing, turning away like it did not matter. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now who’s a psychic?” Ash droned, mockingly shooing his pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dragonite and Pikachu rolled their eyes, darting away again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance continued, drowning Ash’s words out, “Even better, after the World Coronation Series is over, you are on your own! You do not want me looking after you, right? Well, now you got what you wanted. I do not control your life after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I do.” Putting his phone away, Ash </span>
  <em>
    <span>stayed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Gou was just texting me asking where I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance peeked over, freezing when Ash held out a hand. “You did your part. I’m going to do my part of making you proud.” Pause. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Facing Ash, Lance engulfed him in a hug. “You did.” Ash stiffened. Lance bolted backward. “Sorry! I’m…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. Tired.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like on cue, Lance yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash patted Lance's hand. “Time to put your promise to good use!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until either of us leaves for elsewhere?” Lance said, dragging a hand down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That never stopped us before anyways!” Ash reassured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mew, Ash, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lance softly laughed, his face flashing guilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash furrowed his eyebrows before watching Pikachu fly on top of Dragonite around the place. “This is enough, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance stared at Ash, biting his lip. He held the pen out to Ash. “Then I hope you’ll decide to visit more often, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Orange League champion</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes widening, Ash said, “But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready. So… how ‘bout it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash took a sharp breath, claiming the pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A memento of the past. A torn apart pair. A journey of family and grief and acceptance all rolled up into one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You do know I probably won’t ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>use </span>
  </em>
  <span>this, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance shrugged, trying and failing to suppress a yawn. “Yeah, still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a pause, Ash nodded, taking something out of his left pocket. “Here, trade you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Is that custom made too?” Lance said between laughs. He claimed the pen, twirling it around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red gyarados design on it gleamed in the setting sun rays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” Ash rubbed the back of his head, tapping his pen with Lance’s. “No? It just reminded me of you, so I got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ash. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Truly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance nudged Ash’s side, falling silent as they stared up at the clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More yawns. More soul mourning. More reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun trailed behind them, sliding down the sky like a dollop of ink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Ash rambled about the past, Lance flopped against him, letting Ash support his weight as he slowly dozed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marshadow peeked out from their combined shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new day will come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ash not wanting to disturb Lance but is hungry: *gets his pokemon to buy dinner for them all* </p><p>Hey, how has everyone been doing? I hope well, if not alright! </p><p>And I’m genuinely curious, how many parallels/progressions can you find in this?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>